This invention is directed to an assembly used to permit an electrical cable to enter a flameproof enclosure, and, more particularly, to indirect entry for electrical cables entering sparking enclosures rated greater than 250 watts and 5 amps.
Current indirect entry methods, as shown in FIG. 1, involve installing a chamber 11 on the outside of a flameproof enclosure 13, mounting electrical terminals 15 inside the chamber 11, and providing an insulated bushing 17 for each lead of every cable in the chamber that then enters through the walls of the enclosure 13. This is a very costly method of achieving indirect entry.